


Haunted

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Amorralok Week 2012 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Genre: Fraternal Polyandry, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if they wanted to forget, they never would. The memories would always remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the angstiest of the bunch. Yes, believe it or not, I can write angst. Not that I particular like to, but when the occasion calls for it I can do so. And the haunted prompt definitely called for some angst. I REGRET NOTHING.

Sometimes Korra wakes in the middle of the night to the feeling of hands roaming her body. There aren’t actually any hands touching her, but she can remember when there were.

One pair was soft, nails elegantly manicured, every touch light and gentle. The other pair was toughened by years of work, nails short and dirty, the touches hard and rough.

She finds that she doesn’t care.

The brothers are yin and yang. And she misses them.

They miss her too, as they travel the United Republic. They are reminded of her everywhere. The scent of her soap. Her favorite song on the radio. Her favorite foods at market. She is everywhere and nowhere and it’s frustrating for them.

Late at night they all stare up at the moon, thinking of the one who isn’t there. Nothing but fading memories to keep them company and the hope that one day they’ll all be reunited.


End file.
